A Little Piece of Heaven
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: Freddie decides to make his move, but after getting rejected one last time by Carly, he snaps. This dark tale was inspired by Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece of Heaven". My entry for CROCTOBER!


**Title**: A Little Piece of Heaven  
**Author**: DontxLetxGo  
**Summary**: Freddie decides to make his move, but after getting rejected one last time by Carly, he snaps. This dark tale was inspired by Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece of Heaven". My entry for CROCTOBER!  
**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly, or the song "A Little Piece of Heaven", or Avenged Sevenfold (sadly).

* * *

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin for me to take what's mine, until the end of time?_

It was a pretty dreary night in Seattle, but warm for October. It had been raining earlier, and the moon was shining through the clouds, glistening off the damp ground.

In a secluded cottage on the outskirts of the city, a quiet couple was sharing dinner by candlelight.

"Freddie, this is delicious," a dark-haired woman mused, taking another bite, "Thanks for cooking dinner."

"Anything for you, Carly," the man across from her replied with a smile, taking a bite himself. He thought about how they had stayed best friends through high school, college, and now as adults. He decided that it was time to make his move.

"Carly," he began, taking her hand gently, "You're my best friend; you always have been. You know how much I love you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Will you be my wife?"

Carly stared at him in disbelief, mouth agape. Then, she pushed the ring away softly.

"Freddie," she said quietly, "This is so sudden. I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"I just don't love you that way."

"Carly, I have poured my heart out for you constantly; I haven't hidden any of my feelings for you. This is how you're gonna treat me?"

"Freddie, yelling at me won't help anything!"

"_Come here, you fucking bitch!_"

"Freddie, what are you doing?"

Freddie ripped Carly out of her chair, and grabbed the steak knife by his plate.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times!  
I can't believe it; ripped her heart out right before her eyes!_

He plunged the knife into her repeatedly, fueled by pure, pent-up rage. He didn't care that the blood of his only love was splattering across his face. He just wanted his revenge.

Carly's bloody body was sprawled out on Freddie's kitchen floor. He stared at the knife in his hand, suddenly realizing what he had done. He just sat there for a minute, thinking things over. Then, he slit open Carly's chest, and ripped out her heart with his bare hands.

"You never wanted to give it to me," he whispered darkly, "Now I'm taking it." He stroked her dark hair with his blood-stained hands. Freddie, at first, didn't know what to do with the heart once he had it. He held it to his own chest, as if they were both beating in sync. He then decided to put it on his dinner plate for now, because he has other plans for Carly's body.

Freddie scooped up Carly's lifeless body in his arms, carrying her through his house and laying her down on his bed. He gently removed her clothing, hanging up her garments one by one. He stared down at her pale corpse in wonder, before taking off his own clothes.

_She was never this good in bed, even when she was sleeping._

It was silent in the house now, except for the sound of Freddie's grunts and Carly's head repeatedly hitting the headboard. Finally, he eased away from her, sprawling out in exhaustion.

"You're pretty good," he commented, "I love you, Carly."

She remained expressionless as Freddie closed her eyelids for her, and fell asleep.

_When the fire dies, you think it's over, but it's just begun…_

In the dead of night, Freddie's snores echoed through the house. Suddenly, Carly's eyes shot open, glowing red. A devious smile spread across her face as she turned to Freddie.

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved._

She didn't say anything, just got up silently, and stood over Freddie's sleeping form. He must've noticed the weight shift, and his eyes fluttered open. At first, he didn't realize what had happened, but then he saw the demon-like eyes staring down at him.

_Smiling right from ear to ear…almost laughed herself to tears!_

"C-c-c-c-Carly?" he stammered, scrambling to sit up, reaching a hand out to make sure it was real. Carly grabbed his arm, snapping it in two. She pulled out a large knife, smiling even wider than before.

"_Hahaha hahaha!_" Carly laughed evilly.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times!  
I can't believe it; ripped his heart out right before his eyes!_

Carly's arm flew down in one swift motion, and before Freddie could do anything, the knife was tearing through his chest. Carly reached in, pulling out his entire heart with one hand. Freddie stared, wide-eyed, the horrified expression frozen on his face forever.

Carly examined the warm, bloody heart in her hand. She brought it up to her mouth, and took a huge bite.

After swallowing, she said, "Don't you know that it's wrong to take what isn't yours?"

_I know it's not your time, but bye-bye!  
And a word to the wise, when the fire dies, you think it's over, but it's just begun…  
But baby, don't cry, cause you had my heart, at least for the most part…_

"_Now that it's done, I realize the error of my ways. I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_," Freddie choked, coughing up blood, "_I gotta make up for what I've done, 'cause I was all up in a piece of heaven while you burned in hell, no peace forever_…"

"That's right," Carly said, dragging Freddie's corpse out the door, and into the night.

* * *

Freddie's dead eyes opened, and he saw Carly standing over him once again. They were in a deserted church, the stained glass smashed in, and the high ceilings riddled with cobwebs and dust.

An organ echoed throughout, sour notes piercing Freddie's ears. Carly just stared him down.

"What are we doing here?" Freddie asked her, trying to get up. She just pushed him back to the ground.

"You wanted to get married," Carly whispered, sitting on Freddie's chest and pressing her lips to his ear, "So we're getting married."

_We're coming back…  
We'll live forever…  
Let's have wedding!_

"You didn't give me a chance to change my mind," she continued, when Freddie looked confused, "You cut off my life before I had a chance to live. Now, we're both stuck like this…forever, and ever, and ever…"

"I…I'm sorry," Freddie whispered, just as Carly leaned back down and crashed her lips to his. In a weird, twisted way, this is what Freddie had always dreamed of; Carly finally loving him back. If only they weren't undead.

A great wind swept through the church, and Carly and Freddie stood up. Fog poured in the windows, and a man in a dark cloak suddenly stood before the altar.

"Carly," he beckoned. His voice was dark, with an unmistakable accent that couldn't be defined.

"Yes, father," she stepped forward, taking Freddie's arm and dragging him with her.

"_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_" the pastor asked Carly, gesturing for her to face Freddie.

"_Yes, I do_," she answered genuinely, staring right into Freddie's soul.

"_Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_" the pastor asked Freddie, and Freddie swallowed hard. He didn't imagine his wedding with Carly to be quite like this. Yet, it was a wedding nonetheless. His wedding.

"_I do_," Freddie replied confidently.

"_I now pronounce you_…" the rest of the pastor's words were lost as the fog flooded the church again, and Freddie's lips crashed urgently into Carly's.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part.  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime…  
We fell apart, let's make a new start.  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah.  
But baby don't cry…_

**Fin**

**

* * *

Anything in italics was from "A Little Piece of Heaven" by A7X.  
**


End file.
